


spooky scary skeletons

by carefulren



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Haunted Houses, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sick Character, Sick Lance (Voltron), Sickfic, Tumblr Prompt, gold star for whoever guesses when i wrote this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefulren/pseuds/carefulren
Summary: the one where Lance goes with the gang to a haunted house even though he's sick





	spooky scary skeletons

“The second we round this corner, someone’s going to pop out of that coffin.” 

“Pidge,” Hunk starts with a sigh. “If you keep calling out the scares, we aren’t going to get scared.” 

Pidge glares at the actor that pops out of the coffin and shrugs. “I’ll stop calling them out when they stop being predictable,” she calls over her shoulder, prompting Hunk to sigh louder as he picks up his pace. 

“Come on, you babies,” he calls out, glancing back toward Shiro, Keith, and Lance before he rounds the corner, sticking his tongue out at the actor as he catches up with Pidge. 

Shiro reluctantly shuffles forward, and when the actor lunges close to him, he shrieks and carefully inches away from the actor to catch up to Hunk, clutching the back of Hunk’s jacket as Keith and Lance bring up the back. 

Lance smiles at Shiro despite the piercing throb pushing against his forehead. He’s been fighting off a cold for the better part of two days, but he still wanted to come tonight. And, he’s been doing okay, up until twenty minutes ago when the minor thump against his head blew up into a gripping headache, bringing with it a set of chills he can’t seem to shake. 

He crosses his arms as a strong shiver shoots up his spine, and Keith quirks an eyebrow at him. 

“You’re that scared?” Keith questions with a slight huff, yet he leaves no room for answer as he starts forward after his friends, leaving Lance to shuffle after him with a sigh that shoots along a shaky breath.

Lance catches up with the others a few moments later, and the group enter a dim-lit room. Lance tightens his arms around himself as the group glance about the room, and he doesn’t realize someone’s addressing him until a fist knocks into his arm. 

“Jesus, Lance. Are you that scared that you can’t even hear when we’re talking to you?” 

Lance drags a slow, unfocused gaze toward Keith as he digs his fingers into his arms, wishing as if he could squeeze even the slightest ounce of heat back into his limbs. 

“I’m not-” 

“Lance, buddy, it’s all fake, you know,” Hunk says, and Lance pulls a sharp gaze toward his friend. 

“I’m-” 

“Lance, you are giving my cousin’s chickens a run for their money,” Pidge chirps in with a smirk, and heated anger burns against Lance’s tongue. 

“I’m not scared!” He shouts, wincing as his own voice stabs against his pounding head. “I’m just really cold.” 

“Cold?” Shiro asks with furrowed brows, but before he can step forward to press Lance further, Keith is leaning toward the brunet with an outreached hand. 

Keith brushes the backs of his fingers against Lance’s cheek, and any remark he had pre-planned falls flat at the worrying heat. 

“Lance,” Keith breathes out, voice thick with sudden concern as he steps around to face the brunet. He smooths a palm across Lance’s forehead to confirm what he’s now expecting. 

“I thought you said this is just a cold,” Keith says, almost accusingly, as his hand drops to his side. “You’re burning up.” 

“It wasn’t-” Lance tries, only to be cut off by Hunk’s hand pressing against his cheek. 

“Jeez, Lance. You shouldn’t be here.” Hunk’s voice is masked with concern, and the others crowd around him just as an actor approaches them with a frown. 

“Someone’s sick?” 

“I’m okay-” 

“He is,” Keith motions toward Lance, cutting the brunet off. “He’s running a fever.” 

“We can escort him out.” 

“Wait,” Lance starts, eyes darting to the actor. “I can go through the rest.” He presses, but even as he says it, his words tremble against the strong shivers wracking his slender frame. 

“I’m sorry, bud,” the actor says. “It can be dangerous, especially if you’ve got a fever. We can take you out a back way.” 

Lance physically deflates at this, but he tenses back up, alert, when Keith drapes an arm across his shoulders. 

“I’ll go with you.” 

“Keith,” Lance starts. “You don’t have to-”

“It’s fine,” Keith says. “I can go ahead and take you home.” He keeps his voice casual, yet the strong grip he has around Lance’s shoulders gives way to the concern for the brunet. 

“Then we’ll see you back,” Shiro says, keeping a worried eye on Lance. “Take care of him, Keith.” 

“Will do,” Keith says as he and Lance start after the actor into a hidden room that leads into a bare hallway. 

The three are silent, with only the sound of Lance’s teeth clacking together as he shivers hard. Though, his entire body goes rigid when Keith’s arm tightens further around him as if pulling him closer toward steady warmth. 

Keith’s hand rubs up and down Lance’s arm, and Lance can’t help but lean into Keith’s warmth as much as he can. 

“Thanks for coming with me,” Lance mutters, and Keith nods. 

“Don’t worry about it, Lance. Let’s just get you back home and in bed.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short, but it's another of my favorites-- hence why it's not being put on the series of H/C one shots for Voltron


End file.
